1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roll holder for holding rotatably a roll of consecutive thin-film-like products, with break lines such as perforations provided between individual units of use, in the form of a chain of pouches or of a film made of synthetic resin or paper and, more particularly, to the type of roll holder in which a succeeding product is automatically paid out up to a given position by cutting off the preceding product along the break line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One prior technique concerning the roll holder which holds rotatably a roll of consecutive thin-film-like products, with break lines such as perforations provided between individual units of use, in the form of a chain of pouches or of a film made of synthetic resin or paper, was proposed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 57-94144 by the applicant of the present application.
The foregoing prior roll holder is configured so that a pair of feed rolls are mounted fixedly and a roll of products is automatically paid out through motor-driving. Thus, this type of roll holder has the defects that the work of inserting at the start a roll of consecutive thin-filmlike products between the feed rolls takes much time and requires a complicated manipulation.